Predestined
by passionateinterest
Summary: A love that began to form while they were just kids. Kakashi POV, KakaIru fluffy cuteness


**Hello everyone! Here is a little one shot on one of the pairings of the Naruto universe that I find really cute together. ^^ This is the first time I do a fic on them and I hope it is good. I don't know why but I find that they are so sexy together and I can't help to imagine in numerous funny and naughty situations... hehehe =P**

**Anyway I'll let you enjoy it now and don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it and tell me what I should improve or even change completely. ;)**

If someone had told him one day that the person he would end up with would be the person whom, when he was younger, he considered to be a weak stupid kid, he would have called this person mad. However, as Kakashi looked down at the man sleeping next to him, he could not feel happier that things had turned out the way they had. The loose chocolate hair of his sleeping lover that was usually held in a neat ponytail was now spread on the pillow and his long eyelashes brushing lightly his cheeks. To the silver haired jonin, Iruka looked beautiful. He remembered the first time he had met him like it was yesterday.

_He had been 10 years old at the time. He had been training in one of the training grounds, trying to perfect his taijutsu skills as well as to increase his awareness on his surroundings. Suddenly, he had heard suspicious movements coming from a bush not too far from here. Considering that there were tensions all over the shinobi world right now and wars had began to happen here and there, the young silver haired chunin became on guard immediately. Quickly and stealthily, he approached the bush where the noise had come from, kunai in hand, and leapt at the bush, driving out the person that was in it. The person, who was chased away from the bush, appeared to be a skinny kid, who looked to be around 7 years old, with chocolate brown hair held in a ponytail, a scar running across the bridge of his nose, and wearing a simple cream-colored outfit with mesh armor underneath it._

"_What, it's just some kid." Kakashi said with a sigh, sheathing back his kunai, while looking down at the slightly scared boy, whose face quickly flushed in anger at the words that he had just said._

"_Don't call someone a kid, when you're a kid too!" he replied, glaring up at the silver haired kid._

"_You are not even a genin so I have every right to call you a kid." Kakashi told him with a look of contempt._

"_Fine. That's right. I haven't graduated from the academy yet." The brown haired kid said with a cute pout, slowly standing up and brushing the dirt out of his clothes and hands, before he added with a pout still on his face, "But still, what about you?"_

"_Chunin." Kakashi simply replied with a blasé look on his face._

"_Liar!" the boy exclaimed with a surprised expression, his eyes wide with astonishment as if he couldn't believe someone so young was already a chunin._

"_And why would I lie?" the young chunin asked with an eyebrow raised, annoyance clear in his eyes as he looked at the ponytail boy._

"_Huh…I don't know." The chocolate haired boy said with a sheepish look on his face as he looked down at the ground while scratching the bridge of his nose in embarrassment._

"_Then don't assume that I'm lying when you don't know me." Kakashi told him with a complacent look, "It's not because you are not even a genin yet that people around the same age can't be of a much more advanced level than you."_

_At this, the boy's face flushed red in anger and shame, his eyes throwing daggers at the silver haired boy, who looked totally unaffected by his glare. Then, the young chunin stood up and began to walk away from the angry boy who was still glaring at him with all his heart._

"_Goodbye…baby boy." Kakashi said in a drawl, waving nonchalantly at the boy, while the latter kept burning holes into his back with his eyes._

At this time, they had been light years away from getting along even a little. When Kakashi thought back of this period, he realized he had been quite a foolish brat at that time. Strength had meant everything to him and he took pleasure in the fact he was a genius and that nobody of his generation was better than him, looking down at the weak ones instead of helping them. When he had first seen, Iruka, he had seen nothing more in him than a scrawny kid who was still at the Academy and looked really weak. He had been completely obsessed by rules and military ranks.

Three years later, a lot had happened. The Third Shinobi World had ended with its lot of casualties, among which Kakashi's late teammate, Obito, who died while saving him from being crushed by rocks, as well as Rin, who died just a few days before the war officially ended. Kakashi had come out of all this as a new person, Obito having had a great influence on how he had changed. In this war, he had lost his friends and teammates and had gained a new life philosophy. After the war had ended and peace was finally back between the different shinobi nations, while Kakashi had been mourning the loss of his friends, and going to the memorial everyday, someone else had arrived, or more likely barged, into his life. His name was Maito Gai, a chunin, and the boy seemed to have decided that Kakashi would be his rival and would often challenge him to a trial of strength of some sort. This actually helped the now silver haired jonin to cope with the loss of his comrades and friends and provided him with a sane way to exult his emotions and forget about painful things. Everything was going well. His shisho became the next hokage and he had begun to work in the ANBU, and his new way of seeing life was making him happy.

However, things did not stay that way very long as a year later, the Kyubi attacked the village making a lot of casualties before it was finally sealed into the Yondaime's son, costing his shisho's life as he literally put all his soul into the sealing on his own son to save the village. A lot of shinobis died during this fatal night, snatching important persons to numerous families but also rendering some kids parentless, making them orphans. This is how, one day, he found the boy he had met four years ago, standing in front of the memorial crying.

_He had wanted to go see Obito but when he saw the sight of chocolate haired boy crying over the memorial stone, he didn't know exactly why but he hid behind a tree and let the boy have a private moment to mourn the loss of his parents, taking this time to look at him properly. Over the four years, the boy had grown taller and had become more fit, his muscles having developed a bit and his skin looking a bit more tanned than before. He seemed to have finally graduated from the Academy but it seemed like it had been rather recent. At first, Kakashi hadn't noticed that the boy was crying as his shoulders were not shaking or anything, if it hadn't been for the light sniffling he could hear, he would never have realized the boy was crying. Though he was crying, the boy was standing proudly in front of the memorial, his face dignified even though tears were rolling down his cheeks. His whole posture seemed to say 'look at me mum and dad, I have become a ninja'. Standing like that, Kakashi couldn't help but think that he looked quite beautiful in this mute dignified posture where the boy was both proud to show his parents what he had become but also sad that they weren't here with him to celebrate the moment. This made the jonin want to go and hug the other and be there for him, showing him that he was not alone. _

When he thought about it, this was probably the moment where he had begun to fall in love with the brown haired boy. From then on, the silver haired man watched the brown haired boy, whom he learned was called Iruka after having done some research about him, live and develop from afar, afraid to approach him as he remembered how he had treated him when he was younger. Then one day, while it had been 2 years that he had been watching over the brunette without ever revealing his presence, the young man decided to take his courage in both hands and to approach the boy. Of course, it would have been suspicious for him, a member of the special ops and jonin, to come up to him as if it as the most natural thing so he elaborated a plan, consisting of the oldest trick in the world: the supposedly 'chance' encounter, where he basically went to the library at the time the genin would be usually, with a little help of his friend of Asuma who previously told him that the boy was at the library. He had engaged him in a conversation about a certain book and this is how they began see each other to talk about books and ninjutsu or just to hang out sometimes together for training or just to grab a bite, most of the time at Ichiraku as Iruka was a fan of this restaurant. This went on for the next 10 years, during which Iruka became a chunin and decided to become an Academy teacher. They would meet and speak of everything and nothing, hanging out and doing stuff together such as making snowmen during the winter or sharing a pineapple or watermelon during the summer. Kakashi just enjoyed being near the young brown haired man and look at him, while Iruka was completely unaware of what was going on in the jonin's head and heart. In fact, it seemed he didn't even realized that the reason why the jonin was spending most of his free time with him was because he had become completely infatuated with the brunette.

This was why Kakashi used the fact of becoming Naruto's sensei to his advantage to slowly get even closer to the chunin, whom he liked to tease as the chunin's fiery temper amused him to no end. As time went by, the silver haired man became bolder in his approach with the brunette, making the scarred man blush on more than one occasion. At first, the chunin had reacted violently to any seductive attempt from the jonin, punching him and calling him a pervert whenever he would become a little bit too bold with him, before stomping away angrily, though the red on his cheeks was more due to embarrassment than anything else. But the coyness of the brunette didn't deter the jonin, who decided to drop the tactics he had taken out from his Icha Ichas and to be the nicest and most gallant man toward Iruka, literally complying to any wishes the younger man had, going as far as accepting to come into the class of brats he taught to be some kind of laboratory animal on which tests were used as examples for the students.

But, after an entire year of wooing from Kakashi's part where he proved to the brunette that he was quite serious about him, Iruka finally accepted to go out on a date with the jonin. At hearing that, the silver haired man had been so happy that he had glomped the tanned man and sent them both to the floor, making the chunin squeak slightly in surprise, before he received a punch on the top of his head as well as a stern lecture about excessive shows of affection in public.

From then on, the two of them began dating, their relationship of course hitting some bumps on the road but being happy nonetheless. It has now been 5 years that they were dating, now living together in an apartment they have bought for the two of them with a lot of space for when Kakashi's ninken come as well as for Naruto when the blond would feel like visiting the person he considered like a second father and his team's sensei, or when he just had had fight with Sasuke, with whom he had been for the last 2 years after he had finally been able to drag him back to Konoha. All in all they were living quite a happy life, both of them thinking that they were destined for each other ever since they were kids. As Kakashi thought about all the trials that they encountered, which in the end brought them together, being happy that his life had ended up like this with him being with the most beautiful creature he knew.

The corners of his mouth pulling into a big goofy smile, Kakashi put his arms around the sleeping man and pulled him closer to him, flushed against his naked chest, enjoying the velvet softness of his lover's caramel skin under his fingers. He buried his face into the crook of Iruka's neck, inhaling deeply the heady scent of his lover, letting it envelop him like a comfortable and reassuring cocoon, feeling content. Then, suddenly, he felt his brunette beginning to wake up, his dark sleepy eyes opening slowly and looking up at him.

"Good morning sleepy head." The jonin said in a husky whisper, sweetly kissing his lover's temple.

" 'Morning." Iruka mumbled sleepily, leaning lightly in the other's touch.

"Did you sleep well?" Kakashi asked, nuzzling the skin behind his brunette's ear.

The chocolate haired chunin responded by turning around in his older lover's hands and smiling to him with one of his sweet smiles that always gave butterflies to the silver haired jonin's stomach and made his heart beat faster.

"I had a wonderful dream." The tanned man said with a cute yawn, snuggling closer to his lanky lover's chest.

"Oh yeah?" the older man asked with an impish smirk, "Then that must mean that I was in it."

His hand then began to slide down the smaller man's back, until it reached its goal and he cupped his lover's firm buttocks before squeezing it slightly, earning an undignified squeak from the chunin.

"Not everything is about you, you self centered narcissist!" Iruka told him, half-heartedly punching his lover's shoulder, a small blush on his face.

"Hmm well almost everything." Kakashi replied coyly with a smirk, tightening his arms around his lover so that he would not be able to get away from him.

For a moment, the two of them were silent, the only sound being their heart beating together.

"What occupies your mind so much this morning?" Iruka asked out of the blue after of few minutes, startling the silver haired man out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Kakashi said stupidly, looking down at his lover.

"Well you have this nostalgic expression on your face and you seem to be elsewhere." The chocolate haired man told him, averting shyly his eyes from the lanky man.

"Hmm. I was just thinking back of when we were kids." The silver haired jonin replied with a small nostalgic smile.

"Really?" the chunin asked with a small smile of his own, leaning further into the man.

"Yeah. I was thinking about how much time it took me to make you mine." The lanky man said with a lecherous grin.

Iruka's face became red at his lover's words.

"Hey why don't I show you my appreciation of you being mine?" Kakashi proposed, his grin widening even more if possible.

Before Iruka could say anything, his lover silenced him with his lips, as he began to kiss him forcefully, making him melt almost instantly up against him under his sweet and torturous ministrations.

'Hmm yes.' Kakashi thought with a smile as he rendered his lover underneath him into a pile of moaning goo, 'We were destined to be together since the beginning.'

_The End_


End file.
